


Full Bloom

by TheCuddleMonster



Series: Love on the Brain [1]
Category: clexa - Fandom
Genre: Clexa, F/F, just random gay shit I daydream about., lexa+her people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuddleMonster/pseuds/TheCuddleMonster
Summary: Clarke and Lexa take a little stroll through Polis.





	Full Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> A little series I'm doing called Love on the Brain. I've got about 5-10 little one shots I been working on. They are part of a universe I'm writing as a fix it fic but I've been writing it for like 2 years now but I keep getting stuck so I use these on shots to get in the universe. All little moments I would have liked Clarke and Lexa to share. A girl can do more than dream she can write fan fiction.
> 
> It aint perfect but I got tired of looking at it so heeeeere you go:

The first time Clarke had decided she’d wander down to the Polisian marketplace Lexa had warned her about a fat old man that lied through his teeth. And she was shocked to hear Lexa speak so harshly of one of her own citizens. But then she’d walked outside into a fresh breath of the spring morning and was met almost at the doors of the tower by a cheshire grin made up of more gaps than bones. He’d easily introduced himself as, ‘Heda’s favorite shopkeep.’ 

 

“These prices are outrageous. I serve you humbly sir, and you repay my virtue by attempting to rob me.” Lexa finally raises her voice after a few minutes of unsuccessful bargaining. Clarke has seen few people fray the tightly knit tether of Lexa’s patience as quickly as the gap toothed vendor.

 

Clarke rolls her eyes at the Commander’s overly dramatic bargaining tactics. A strategy she employs at nearly every stall. 

 

To be fair, at nearly every stall it works, nearly. The young fresh faced vendors are eager to please their Commander, but this one is old, dry, and wrinkled, from years of standing under the sun. Her tactics may have worked on him when her sharp cheeks were soft and her hands where more pudgy than capable. But now, the pleasure he had derived from watching her soft uneven smile brighten with a free treat comes in the form of hustling her for sport.

 

And hustle her he does. Clarke had seen the exact same fruit yesterday at his shop for nearly half the price. 

 

“My heart beats for you Heda, but my business is not a loving man. These are the finest fruits in all of Polis.  And a full belly is more satisfying then a full pocket.”

 

“You are an ugly man, Ryan.” 

 

“Yes. Ugly but rich.” He laughs from deep in his gut. “That is why I am happily married.”

 

“Ugly.” She presses several coins firmly into his palm. 

 

“Nothing for you, Wanheda? I have flowers from the Glowing Forest almost as radiant as yourself.” the short man grins redirecting his focus now that his game is over.

 

“No, Ryan. Thank you. But the paints I bought last week were lovely.”

 

“So happy to hear it.” He smiles genuinely at her “Here take one as a gift to my most loyal customer.” He plucks a beautiful flower from one of his many arrangements. 

 

Lexa rolls her eyes good naturedly as she ushers her away toward the City’s main streets.

 

“I can not believe him. I hemorrhage money on his goods and he gives you a flower. Why? To spite me.” 

 

“If it makes you feel better he gives all the money he scams you out of to the orphanage. And it’s pretty funny for the rest of us to watch him play you.”

 

“Why must others only benefit my misery. Can other not find enrichment in my good fortune.” 

 

“Do you want the flower. I can go buy you some.” Clarke teases.

 

“And give that criminal another cent. I think not.” she scowls biting into her expensive treat, but there is no venom in her words.  And after a few more bites she can no longer keep the pleased smile from her lips. “He’s right though. Curse that man and his delicious pears.” 

 

Normally a walk through the square is weaving in and out of the ocean of people all flowing in different directions backdropped by a muffled roar of voices. 

 

One of the worst things about the Ark was its silence. Even in the mess halls or assembly rooms voices never grew too loud. Crowds of tens and even a hundred people would gather and the mechanical hum or the hallow echo of the hallways were the loudest sound to be heard.

 

In Polis, no on Earth, there is little quiet. Life is noisy.  

 

Except on the days that Heda joins her for a morning out. Then it seems like the whole city is silent as the Ark. 

 

Lexa walks slowly through the city admiring the homes and shops of her people as they admire her. 

 

They look up at her like people on the Ark often looked down at Earth. 

 

Some people wave at her, some shout her name, and there are even some who cry, but only the children seem to be brave enough to approach. 

 

Today it's a small group of girls that are the first to greet them. 

 

“ _Hiya, Heda_ _.”  _ they sing together. They look at her like they’re in love. 

 

She kneels down to their level, _ “Hiya goufa, wassop.”   _

 

The tallest of them straightens her spine and speaks up, _ “ Oso don disa gon yu .”   _ She elbows her friend who steps closer and presents a delicate looking wreath made up of beautiful white flowers.

 

_ “ Em ste mezin, gada .”  _ Lexa dips her head forward and allows on of the girls to place the crown on her head. “ _Moshof_.”

 

Lexa opens her arms and they all three rush to share in the embrace squealing their delight. 

 

When Lexa pulls away they cling to her for just  a moment more. 

 

Lexa rarely laughs but when she does it is always bubbly and whimsical. It makes Clarke feel warm.  “ _Gyon plei au_.” She ushers them away gently. 

 

Two of them scurry away quickly giggling to each other but before the last girl can turn completely around she stops. 

 

She reaches into one deep pocket on the side of her pants and pulls out another crown. This one is smaller only four or five pale flowers twisted together. Not a crown Clarke realizes. A bracelet. The girl takes Clarke's arm in her hand and slides the bracelet onto her wrist. “ _Em beda ogeda_.” 

 

Clarke caresses the girl’s sweet face. “ _Moshof, goufa_.”

 

“You are welcome.” she says laced with a heavy accent then she’s off scurrying away as quickly as her friends.

 

“Now I have more flowers than you, I can be happy.” Lexa smiles after watching the girl disappear down the street. 

 

In these fleeting  moments Clarke allows herself to wish for a different life. An easier one where Lexa smiles softly at her and she is free to lean in and taste it on her lips. 

 

She gives her heart leeway to grieve for a life were their love can blossom under the light of day. Vibrant and beautiful. And seen

 

A soft nudge against her arm brings her back to this life where there love is reserved and for only them to share, but in bloom nevertheless.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Let me know what you think. If you wanna come talk to me about Clexa I'm on tumblr: cuddlypoodle.tumblr.com its a mess over there but I post dogs and food and way too much Clexa stuff so come join me.
> 
> Also, Translations:  
> Hiya, Heda= Hello, Commander  
> Hiya goufa, wassop= Hello children. How are you/What's up  
> Oso don disa gon yu=We made this for you  
> Em ste mezin, gada=This is beautiful girls  
> Moshof=Thank you  
> Gyon plei au= Go play  
> Em beda ogeda= They are better together.   
> Moshof, goufa= thank you, child
> 
> Some of the translations I looked up some I made up cause they sounded cool so deal with it.


End file.
